Redemption of The Lone Ranger
by AlcatrazFoxtrot
Summary: Alcatraz, once a legend to the people of Melromarc only to be betrayed by the King and hunted down. After on the run for a while, the wave of destruction hit nearly killing him. Now a month has passed since the wave and he starts to make his way to the Capital only to run into an old friend and his slave. ( The Rise Of The Shield Hero The Lone Ranger)
1. Chapter 1 A Dead Man Returns

"So, there it is, Castle town. Never thought I would be coming back here," I muttered to myself. I was on top of a hill overlooking the city. It was still far away, but I could make up the King's Castle and some of the roof of the surrounding buildings as well as the wall that surround the city. For the past month I have been making my way here to see how the King plans on dealing with these waves. Whether I like or not, I'm probably going to have to work with him again and that very thought built up anger inside of me.

I could here some rustling in some bush behind me, I turned to see two orange balloon monsters appear. I quickly whipped out my revolver from my holster and fire two shoots instantly making them pop. I shouldn't waste bullets on low level monster like those one. Bullets were rare to come by in this country, but it was a lot easier and quicker then fighting with a sword. I still had a sword for more close quarter fighting.

I re-holster my gun on my side and fixed my cloak so it would be hidden from view. I didn't want to stand out. Although, it was common to see someone with a musket or one-shot gun, but a revolver was very uncommon, and it would instantly make me stand out. My main goal was to stay low and out of sight of the guards and knights. I wasn't sure if I was still a wanted man in this country and I didn't want to find out with a sword at my neck.

I continue my way down the path that led down the hill. I was still in the forest and was a long way from the city. Even if I walked all day, I still won't reach Castle Town before the main gates closed for the night which would mean making camping. I didn't really have problem with making camp on the side of the road for the night, but it would be nice to sleep in a bed for a change. I took out my map of Melromarc and found Castle Town on it which was the Capital. I looked around and found a small village that was just outside of it that was along some of the trading routes. I couldn't read what it said being written in another language but if I recall correctly, that village was called Riyute.

* * *

The village of Riyute or also call Lute was a mostly farmland village with also a small coal and metal mine. It was position on some major trading routes, so it was not uncommon for people to stop in the village. It was also relatively close to Castle Town so I could be a good place to lay low and plan my next move.

As I made my way out of the woods and into a clearing, I could see what looks like the remains of a burnet out farmhouse and barn. Damn, looks like the wave hit this area hard as well. It seems who ever owned it, abandoned it after the wave. I continued my way along the path and back into the forest and on my way to Riyute

A few hours of walking and I was in Riyute Village. The sun was beginning to set in the sky. The village was very peaceful, they were farmers returning from working in the fields and children playing the street. I had pasted by this village many times before, but I never stayed here in the past. I was always stay in Castle Town or camp off the road.

I made my way into the local inn. By the look of it, the first floor was a tavern well the second and third floor were probably rooms for rent. This was the most common style of inns around this country. The inn was rather quite thought. There were a few people chatting among themselves, but they just looked like locals, but in all it was quiet. I could almost hear the wood cracking from the fireplace.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" A young blond woman behind the counter of the tavern greeted she was around my age which was twenty-two. She was cleaning an empty mug with a rag.

I smiled back, "I just need a room for the night ma'am."

"Sure thing, one silver for the room and that is with food."

Wow, that was not a bad price. Most of time in Castle Town, you pay easily at least ten sliver and that is without food.

I sat down at the counter and placed a sliver coin on it. She exchanged the coin with a key from under the counter.

"Your key for your room sir. Room is upstairs, second one to the right," She said, "Would you like your food now or later."

"Ill take it now," I responded as a grabbed the key and placed it in my pocket. I might as well take it now because I wasn't planning on sticking around down here.

"Excellent, I'll be back with your food in a few minutes." She said and then left for the kitchen.

It was kind of odd to have an inn this close to a city only for it to empty like this, where were the traveling merchants, and adventures. An inn this close should be pack with people not wanting to pay the high price inns in the city and they were on a trading route. Could this have something to with the wave.

She returned with a bowl of food.

"Here is your food," she said and placed it in front of me. It seemed to be a bowl stew.

"Thank you very much, You guys don't get a lot of travelers out here."

I responded before I took a spoonful and ate it. It was pretty good but very hot.

"Well not lately, ever since the first wave, the roads have been loaded with monsters and a lot of people want to stay behind the big city walls, and since the mine is close down due to a monster infestation, a lot of the workers have just left the village looking for work elsewhere" She said with a said look. "But hopeful that will change." She changed with a smile

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear, the King has summoned four heroes wielding legendary holy weapons. Not too long ago."

"Four heroes, legendary holy weapons, what are you talking about?" I asked. This was all news to me.

"Yeah, you don't know about the holy weapons." She said with a surprised look "I figured you were an adventure coming to join up with one of their parties."

"No didn't hear anything about any heroes being summoned let alone four of them. I'm, just passing through town. But what is this about Holy Weapons?"

"Well legend has it, there are four heroes that are summon when we are on brink of destruction. Each one wields one of the four legendary weapons, a sword, bow, spear and shield."

So, he summoned four new heroes to fight off the waves wielding legendary weapons. It almost sounds like a video game, but this world was very like a video game. You kill monster and gain XP and level up with that XP. This world reminds me some of the MMO I use to play back when I was younger, but this was not video game, this was real life.

Not only did he summon four heroes, but he also gave them legendary weapons. I wasn't sure what that meant but I am assuming that they were very powerful weapons. When I was summoned, I was given access to the royal armory but never any legendary weapons.

"So, when were they summoned?" I asked.

"A couple of weeks ago, but I did hear a rumor though," She said.

"What kind of rumor?" I asked.

She bent down closer and whispered in my ear.

"I heard that the Shield Hero is a rapist, Rumor has that he raped a girl in his party the first night he was here."

"Wow, you don't say. Doesn't sound like much of a hero,"

I usual take rumor with a grain of salt. I been to inns across the continent and usual all have a little to no truth.

"Yeah but they are only rumors, like the one where the Lone Ranger is going to return and save us. I know for a fact that he is dead."

Lone Ranger, there is a name I have not heard in a while.

"Yeah what makes you say that?"

"The King said so. He sent His elite guard after him and successfully killed him. Brought his body to the capital and burned it."

Well, I guess I'm a dead man. This might be easier then I though. But I wonder who they kill to think it was me. Still though, it less likely they would be looking for me. I had grown a small beard so that made me look a little different, but I still must keep my guard up. Never know who is watching.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah fine, stuck in thought. "I said with a smirk "Thanks for the info"

"No problem, I will leave you to your food," she said and took off into the kitchen.

I finished my food and head upstairs to my room.

* * *

That night, I spent a good chunk of it looked out the window at the village. The village was peaceful and quite at night. I could hear the wind blowing against the trees and crickets chirping in the background.

I sat there unsure how much time had passed but I was stuck in though. All I could think about was the first wave, the screaming the death and how I was hopeless to stop it. I wiped out entire bandit camps, killed to knights by dozens but this was something very different. It didn't matter how many you killed, more would always take their place.

I look over at my revolver and sword that were lay on the table of the room. I must figure out how I can become stronger for the next wave. I'm fast and can kill my enemy close with my sword or kill from range with my revolver but I have no defense. One wrong move and I'm dead. I can get heavier amour but that would slow me down and…. Ah forget I got to get some sleep.

I left the window and made my way to my bed.

* * *

Last night was long, I tossed and turned and barely got any sleep. Maybe I would have had a better sleep if I made camp on the side of the road or maybe being this close to the capital is putting me on edge. I back up my things. As I did that, one question kept popping in my head. How am I going to get stronger?

My current level was 27 and that took me a whole year to get to it. This world didn't reward any XP for kill people no matter what kind of person they were and would instead limit the amount of XP I could gain for 24 hours. I guess this was this worlds way of keeping people from killing each other.

I made my way downstairs with my stuff.

"Here is the key for the room miss, thank you for the room for the night" I told the innkeeper. She was the same one as last night.

"Not stay in town?" She asked taking the key and put under the counter.

"Nah, I got business in the Castle Town. Any word on the road condition,"

"Well those two over there just arrived this morning from there, you could go ask them" She said pointing over at a table.

I look over at the table to see two people sitting there. One was a young adult male wearing a green cloak. He had black messy hair and almost looked like a normal villager if it wasn't for that shield on his arm. The other person seemed to be a young girl. From my best guess she was nine or ten years old. She had long chestnut with raccoon like ears. She was one of the demi humans, but I couldn't remember what her species was called.

I took another glimpse at the man and almost went in shock when I realized who he was. Naofumi Iwatani, my old childhood friend. No, it can't be him, is it? I took another glimpse and yep. It was indeed him.

"Hey Sir, are you ok,"

I turn and smiled at her.

"Yes, stuck in though again. Thank you for the room again." I turned and began to make my way to the door.

"Take care and come again," She called out.

I gave her one last look and walked out onto the street. The street was quiet. It was still early morning and most of the villager where working the fields this time of day which made the street rather quiet.

I grabbed my white bandana out of my pocket and tied over my nose consoling my nose and mouth. Then I throw my hood from my cloak over my head. This black cloak allowed me to console my revolver, but my sword sheath stuck out of the back. It also gave me a little bit of a stealth boost.

I made my way across the street into an alley between two building. I found two crates to lend up against and watch the door of the inn. It just can't be Naofumi, it doesn't make any sense or does it? The innkeeper last night told me that four heroes where summon not to long ago so maybe he is one of them. That does explain his shield, he must be the Shield Hero but what is with the little girl and I wonder if the rumors are true about him being rapist. No, I doubt the rumor I heard are true about him. He was not that kind of person when I last saw but a lot can change in a year.

About half an hour went by until they left the inn. They made their way down the street. Ok looks like they are heading for the abandon mine I can beat them there. I turned and made my way for forest, I can beat them there if I cut through the forest. My best guess was he trying to make some easy money, every MMO I ever played with him, he was focused on making quick money, but does he know the dangers in that mine.

I made my way up onto a hill that overlooked the entrance of the mine and crouched behind a fallen tree. Any minute, I should be able to see them and bingo. There you two are.

Walking down the path towards the mine was Naofumi and the little girl. Something looks very familiar about her, but I can't put my finger on. She was definably demi human but that face, I've seen her before. Wait is that a slave collar on her too. Yeah, and those are slave braces on her arms. Naofumi, what have you been up to?

They stop in at the old wooden shack at the entrance, the shack seemed to be a resting point for miner back when this mine was operating, but it has long been abandoned. They chatted for a second, but I couldn't hear them. They then entered the shack and out of sight. A few minutes passed by and just as I almost got ready to walk down to see what they were up to, they walked out of the shack and into the mine.

That crazy fool, you are going to get yourself and that little girl killed. Damn it really shouldn't follow but I don't think I have a choice do I. I slid down the hill and made my way over to the min entrance. I could just barely see there light as it faded away as they went deeper in the mine and began to follow them.

I was walking down the mine tunnel. The mine had switched from wooden supports and dirt to tunnel carved out of rock. There were small holes in the along the roof of the tunnel that provide just enough light for me to make up the sides of cave. I stopped and looked at ground. I saw what looks to be large dog's foot and it was fresh. They were definably monster in here.

"Where did you go, Naofumi?" I murdered to myself. I seemed to have lost where the light from their torch.

"Maybe there is a side tunnel I missed?"

I began to turn around when I heard screaming down the tunnel.

The scream, it sounds like it was coming from that little girl. I quickly started to run down the tunnel in the direction I heard the screaming. Dammit, Naofumi what did you do. I reached cavern that seemed to be lit by gem that where reflecting the light that was coming from the openings of cavern. I slide in behind a rock when I spotted it. It was jet black with red glowing eyes but what made it stood out was the two heads. So that is the kind of monsters that lives in this mine.

I peaked over to the rock and noticed it moving toward the bottom of cavern. Good it didn't t notice me, lets keep it that way, but what happened to Naofumi and that girl. I quickly moved to another rock to get a better look at where it was going. I took another look and saw two figures climbing out of the stream that flowed through the cavern. There you two are, they must jump off when the monster appeared.

As they climb out, the monster began to close in on them. I scanned the area and realized that they only got one way out and that was through that monster.

"Shit, I have," I was bout run down when I saw Naofumi run in and attack the monster head on. You crazy fool, what are you doing. The monster quickly with one of it head bit into his shoulder. I unholstered my revolver and aimed it at the monster and pulled the trigger.

Click.

Crap, bullet was no good. It tried again.

Click

Click

Click

Fuck it. I was down to my low-quality bullets which had a chance of not firing. I rehosted my gun and unsheathe my sword. Looks like I'm going to have to do this the old, wait what. The next thing I saw I couldn't believe. The little girl that was with Naofumi quickly jump in the air with her sword and stabbed the monster in one of its head. With a wipe of it head the monster flung her back and she land on her butt, This is when it made her the main target, It quickly ran toward her only to stop dead in his tracks like it hit an inviable barrier and that where she went in for the kill stabbing the creature in the chest. She could work on her form better when attacking but still, a young girl taking out a monster like that, she had some skills.

I stood there frozen, I couldn't believe what I just saw. That little girl just took down that monsters with pretty much two strikes. I watcher her run over to Naofumi and hugged him. It seemed like they where going to be there for a while, so I decide to make my way out.

Ill catch up with them later.

* * *

A few hours had gone by since I was in mine. I decide to do some hunting and gathering around the town to make a few extra coins. Although I had plenty of money to last me a bit, it didn't hurt to make a little extra when I can. I managed to get five small animal pelts and about half a bag of healing herbs. I sold it off to merchant in town and managed to make ten silver. In most case I would have liked to keep the pelts and make some amour that I could have sold for a little bit more profit, but I had neither the space nor the crafting reagents to do so. It was easier to just sell them rather than carrying them around.

After I sold them, I head for the inn. I walked into the inn, the innkeeper looked at me a smiled.

"I thought you be back."

"Yeah, well something came up," I said as looked around the tavern and focused on Naofumi and that little girl sit at a far table in corner.

"Have they payed?" I asked. She looked over at them.

"No, they just showed up, I was about to take their order."

"One room for me and I'll cover their cost," I said as placed three silver coins on the counter. I took a seat at the counter and she placed a key on the counter for my room. As I grabbed the key, she filled a mug with ale.

"This one is on the house," She said as she placed the mug of ale on the counter. "I'll go inform them of generosity," She said, I let out smile and took a sip of my beer. I placed the mug and took my hood and placed it over mt head.

Some time went by and then final,

"Hey, so why did you pay for my night here." I heard Naofumi ask behind me.

"Naofumi Iwatani, you always had a hard time saying thank-you," I responded.

"How do you know my name," He responded with some anger in his voice.

"Mine is a dangerous place but it seems you have that little girl to protect you."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Naofumi, Naofumi. So how was Japan since we last talked, what has it been, a year." I said as I looked over, I could see his face was full of anger and I could see that he was ready to bash my face in.

"Relax, Naofumi, this will explain everything." I said as lift my hood.

Our eyes locked and his face lost all anger and changed to shock face almost turn ghostly white.

"Alac… Alca… Alcatraz," He was so shocked he could barely get his words out.

"Hello old friend, it has been awhile."

"But how?" He asked,

I got up and put my arm out toward the table he was sitting at.

"I'll explain everything, but you have a lot to explain for too."

* * *

"Master Naofumi, who is this?" the little girl asked Naofumi.

I sat at their table across from both Naofumi and the little girl. I took a sip of my ale.

"Alcatraz, how did," he started but I quickly cut him off by put my finger up.

"I get to ask the first question, What with the girl?"

"Well um, this is Raphtalia,"

"Raphtalia, my name is Alcatraz, Me and Naofumi are old friends." I said to her with a smile as I reached over the table to shake her hand. She reached and I shook it with her tiny hands.

"it's nice to me you, are you one of the heroes like Master Naofumi,"

"No, just a traveler."

I let go and took another sip of my ale. I wasn't even close to a hero in this world.

Raphtalia let out a yawn. She must be tired after today in the mine.

"Raphtalia, why don't you head to bed." Naofumi told here.

"Ok, what about you Master Naofumi?"

"I'm going to be up for a bit, we have a lot to discuss."

He handed her the key for there and she began to make her way towards the stairs.

"Hey Raphtalia. Good job today," Naofumi callout to her.

"Thank you," she said before she made her way up the stairs towards their room. We waited a few moments then.

"So, what are you doing here," He asked me.

I was focusing on a group of villagers that was clearly ease dropping on our conversation. I noticed them when I first sat down here.

"I'll explain, but we have to somewhere more private," I told him.

We went up to the second floor of the inn. It had a built-in balcony that had tables and chairs which I was guessing was for guest to enjoy a meal and beverages outside. The sun had already set, but the moon was out and very bright tonight night.

We went over to the ledge and I took cigar out of my pocket and lit it with my lighter. The lighter was one of the only things I managed to bring from Earth to this world. I managed to craft some fuel that works just like lighter fuel back home.

"You know, you should quit smoking those things before they kill you,"

"We are all going to die someday,"

"Yeah but you will live longer, all the reason why you should quit."

"Hey, we didn't come here to talk about my bad habits." I said as I took a puff of it.

I took out a piece of paper out of my pocket and hand it to him. He took it and unfolded and read it over.

"No way, by order of King Aultcray Melromarc XXXII Alcatraz Foxtrot Also know as the Lone Ranger is wanted for murder as well as for Robbery. Reward of 500 gold for his head or 1000 gold if brought in alive. Is this real?"

"Yup, I'm a wanted man in these parts." I said as tapped some of the ash of cigar into an ash tray.

"But for murder and Robbery?"

"Allow me to start for the beginning, from when I first arrived here. You know I served in the Canadian Military, right."

"Yeah, I remember Skyping you all the time and you were always in a different country on some mission."

"Yeah, well there is a lot I never told you, Joint Task Force 2, Canada own special ops team. That was the team I worked with." I really shouldn't be telling him that but see that we were on another world, I see no problem with telling him.

"Holy shit, so you're like some kind of elite solider, but what does that have to do with you being here,"

Took another puff of my cigar.

"I'm getting to that part. My last mission, it was a little bit more than a year ago. I was on a plane with the team I was part of, we were parachuting into a remote village in Chile to capture a high value target but that's when the plane was hit by a SAM,"

"SAM?"

"It short for Surface-to-air missile but going back to the story, it hit the front of the plane killing the pilots. I managed to get in the cockpit and kept the plane from diving, well my team made their escape out of the doomed aircraft, but I wasn't so lucky. Last thing I remember is seeing the side of a mountain getting bigger, and then nothing."

"Then you woke up here,"

"Yeah, in the great hall of the castle."

"Yeah, but why did you summon here?"

"Well, Melromarc was a very different place back then. They just end a war with the kingdom Siltvelt, Melromarc demi human neighbors. Like with every war, you build up your army but when it ends, there is no need to have a massive army. Some of the soldiers that were let go from the army felt betrayed and started forming gangs and bandit groups. They were raiding villages and robbing traders traveling the roads. Melromarc was on the verge of collapsing into a civil war as some of the bandit groups began working together."

"So, you were summoned to stop them,"

"Yes, I was summoned to put an end to it, and I did. Two months of hunting down bandit leaders and destroying their camps brought the country back into peace and the roads became safe. People began to call me the Lone Ranger because I worked alone."

"So why is there a bounty for your head then? You must have done something very serous to have a bounty that high?"

"Well, I kill a bunch of royal knights. Malty, the King's daughter asked me to escort a bunch of knights to village that was being threated by a bandit group. But she never plans on protecting the village, instead she wanted it looted and destroyed for reason I still don't know. I got no problem taking some one life, but I do not kill innocent people. I was brought here to kill bandits and raiders and that is what I did."

"So that why you got a bounty on your head,"

"Yeah, that is the main reason why, there is some other stuff like robbing couple of noble men, but they got what they deserved. I been on the run ever since. I traveled to different county doing small jobs here and there for a bit of coin until I fell in with a gang for a while. I spent a few months with them until we went part ways."

"This world is full of scum. I hate this world." He responded with anger in his voice.

"Not this entire world is scum, there are many good people in this world."

"Yeah, where were they when I was falsely accused of raping my companion?"

"You mean Raphtalia?"

"No, Myne. She was the only one to come to my side when no one else did in the beginning when I first arrived. I thought I could trust her but really, she was after my money. The next day I woke up to royal knights at my door and they arrested me under rape charges."

"But you didn't do it,"

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T DO IT!" He yelled out which probably could have been heard across the village.

"Hey, keep it down, you want wake the whole village,"

"Sorry, just everyone thinks I did it."

I put my cigar out in the ash tray.

"Well I don't," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder, "I have known you for years and your just not that kind of person."

"Thank."

"So, what is with the girl, Raphtalia?"

"I bought from a slave trader shortly after I was framed by Myne and released by the King."

So, she was a slave.

"When no one would follow you, you went and bought someone too."

"The shield can only defend, and I can't use any other weapon so what choice do I have,"

"But a little kid, you know better then to have a little kid do all the fighting for you,"

"She was the only one I could afford and," he paused for a moment,

"And?"

"And I remember have a dream, the day before I was summoned here. I was on a cliff and she was there."

"Hhhmm," My time as a solider, I have seen many children forced to become child solider I hated to see this again but slavery with demi human was legal here and he was by law not doing anything wrong.

"So, what happened to her parents?"

"Died in the wave, she still has panic attacks almost every night due to it."

Even if she was freed from Naofumi she would most likely would end up in slavery again. Whether I like it or not, she was safer with Naofumi. She was healthy, given food and clearly not abused and I guess there are worst situation she could have end up in.

"So, what is your plan Naofumi?" I asked.

"Survive the next coming wave,"

"Well, your going to need some help and that girl of your is going to have to learn to hold a sword properly."

"So, you are going to help me."

"What kind of friend would I be if I were to walk away from you. Get some rest, we start early tomorrow,"

He nodded and left to his for his room. Leaving me on the balcony alone.

Whatever happens, I cannot let them get wrapped up in my mess I have made myself, but he is my friend and I will help him as much as I can.

* * *

**Author Notes**

_Hello! Long story short I felt the need to rewrite this chapter because I wasn't happy with way I was taking the story in the begin. ILiekFishes brought up good points in the review that I failed to see with plot so that is why I am fixing them. Chapter two, three and four and getting full rewrites and that is why I took them down. _

_Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends, New World

I woke up the next morning, the sun was just barely rising over the horizon. I got up and walked over to the table that was in my room. It was against the wall with a small mirror nailed into the wall. On top of the table was a bowl of water, a lantern as well as well some of my belongings. It was relatively still dark in my room, so I took match and lit the lantern which brighten the room up a bit.

I looked in the mirror and I final could see myself for the first time in a while. My eyes were brown well my hair was a dark coal black with some bad bed head. I took my comb and dipped it in the bowl of water and proceed to clean up my hair. I had mid length hair that didn't go down to my ears. I always keep my hair flowed to the left in the front, well back I had it flow straight down. My beard was a lot longer than I expected it. It resembled a lumberjack beard which kind of looked weird to me, most of the time I was clean shaved, but I stopped ever since I was on the run. Lucky all my bounty pictures had me clean shaved, which work it my favor from being recognized.

I went and grabbed my trench coat that was hang off the back of a chair and put on. It was thick black leather with some blue coloration on the ends of selves as well as around the collar which. The coat increased my armor rating but not by much. I button up my coat and grabbed my belt that was lay on a chest in front of my bed. Attached was my sword, hunting knife and gun. I put it on over my trench coat around my waist which left my gun on my right side, sword to my left and my hunting knife behind me. There were also three pouches attach to the front which I used to store certain items like money and bullets. To be honest, I looked like one of those assassins from a certain line of video games I use to play.

I took my revolver out of it holster, it had dark blue metal finishing well the grip was a reddish-brown wood. Back home, this gun resembled a Remington Model 1875 but here it was called Stormguard Six-Shooter. Stormguard Firearms was one of the famous gun manufacturer that operated in the Kingdom of Faubley.

The Kingdom of Faubley was properly my favorite country I have visited yet. Unlike like Melromarc which was still using medieval level of technology, like swords and bow, Faubley was more modernized like muskets and revolver. They even had some steam engine trains and ships and their capital reminded me of what a steampunk London would look like in the 1800s.

I opened the loading gate on my revolver and made sure it was fully load and then closed the loading gate, holstered it to my side.

By this time the sun was almost over the horizon lighting up my room making the lantern useless, so I put it out. I walked over and grabbed my messenger bag which carried the rest my belongings and throw the strap across my body and on my shoulder. Even though the bag was small, it had an enchantment that increased in inside of the bag a bit. I than grabbed my black cloak which was on the chest as well and throw it over my clothes like before, concealing my amour and weapons.

I made my way out of my room and went to Naofumi and Raphtalia room which was next to my. I knocked on their door, but no one responded so I knocked again but a little harder.

"What?" I heard a very tired Naofumi responded behind the door.

"Time to get up, we got a lot of work to do."

I heard him sigh. It was early but I had something I need to show them.

"Fine, we will be out in a few minutes."

"Then I will be downstairs then."

I went downstairs and found a much older lady working around the inn. She resemblance the younger lady that I was used to seeing working around the inn with her hair color and high but unlike her, she was much older. My best guess she was in her late 40. She was trying to light a fire in the fireplace.

"God dammit, piece of crap match," she muttered when the match broke after trying to strike it.

"Hey, ma'am, here let me give it a shot," I said as I walked over. I scared her a bit properly because she thought she was alone down here. She handed me the birch bark that she was using as a fire start and the matches.

I put the box on the table and reached into my pocket and pulled out my lighter and lit the birch bark. I then placed it into the fireplace and blow on it until the logs caught on fire.

"Why thank you, Mister?"

"Mark Mills," I lied to her. There was no way I was going to use my real name.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mills," she said as brought over a kettle full of water and passed it over to me and hanged it over the fire.

"If I am correct, you're the mysterious person my daughter was telling me about."

"Your daughter?" I asked confused by what she meant.

"Yeah, the person that was running this place the past few days well I was in Castle Town purchasing supplies is my daughter, Eve Lyons."

That makes sense and didn't surprised that much, they both looked very similar.

The kettle began to whistle, and she came over and took it off the fire with an oven mitt.

"I'll be back in a second," she said as she took into kitchen.

I notice Naofumi and Raphtalia were still not down. I hope he didn't just fall back asleep, he was never an early morning person. Mrs. Lyon came out with what looked like two coffee cups and hand me one.

"Must be tired being up this early in morning," she said handing me one. I took the cup for her and took a sip. It was indeed coffee.

"I'm used to it. Just waiting on a few people to get up."

I always been an early morning person and never could sleep in. I find that I'm wasting the day away if I sleep in.

"Wait as long as you want. I have to start prepping food for the day."

"Oh, before you go. We will be coming back her later, can I just pay now and hang on the keys for the rooms."

"For sure, how many are in your party?"

"Three including me." I said as I placed 3 three silver coins on the counter.

"Then I guess I will see you tonight," she said as she took the coins and took off towards the kitchen.

I sat there and finished my coffee when Naofumi and Raphtalia final came down. They both look tired and groggy being woken up this early.

"Why are we up this early?" Naofumi asked.

"Something I want you to see, now come on," I said as I got up a began to make my way to the door.

"Aren't we going to have breakfast?" Raphtalia asked.

"Yeah in a bit," I told her as I open the door.

"Mrs. Lyon, I will see you later," I call out to her.

"Ok, be safe Mr. Mills," she responded from the kitchen.

We walked out onto the street.

"Mr. Mills?" Naofumi asked.

"Cover name, now come on."

I led them down and through the forest toward the mine. We got down behind the log that I hide behind yesterday.

"So why are we back here?" Naofumi asked me.

We were looking over at the mine entrance. The sun was already too high in the sky and it was most likely the monster have already retreated back into mine.

"That monster you two killed yesterday, well there are a lot more in there."

"Yeah, what makes you say that?"

"They are call Black Cerberus and they always travel in a pack. Think of wolves back home, where you fine one, you will find a dozen. If left uncheck, they could easily over run the village in a matter of weeks."

"Ok, and why is this our problem?"

"Well, by clearing this we would gain some good XP, which would help you two level."

"Yeah but it sounds a little risky."

"Yeah, but you would be helping the village out."

"And why should I help these scums. What have they done for me?"

He was coming up with every reason why he shouldn't help these people.

"True, but I pretty sure the Governor of this region would pay us for clearing it."

He paused and though for second. Money was always a selling factor for him.

"Alright I'm sold, Come on Raphtalia, let's go."

"Right," she responded.

He was about to get up, but I stopped him by putting my arm on his shoulder.

"Hold on. I didn't finish explaining. In every pack, there is an Alpha and Beta which are a lot higher level than the other ones. They are the leader of the pack, think of them as a dungeon boss. If we run down there without a plan, might as well go buy a grave stone well you're at it,"

"So, what then?"

"Let's go get some breakfast and then plan on how we are going to do this."

We made a fire next the stream that was close by. I caught a couple fish with my fishing rod. It was telescope which made it easier to carry around in my bag. That was one thing I love doing was fishing. Back home, I always went fishing whenever I got the chance.

We place them over the fire and wait for them to cook. By now, the sun was halfway up in the sky.

"So why did you wake us up this early Alcatraz?" Naofumi asked.

"Those creatures are nocturnal. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of them heading back to the mine to get an idea of what level they are."

"Well the one we killed yesterday was level 15."

"Yeah but that was a little guy. The Alpha and Beta will most likely be twice that level if we are lucky."

"Twice the level and you think we can take it down."

"Maybe, there is only one way to find out."

I looked over at Raphtalia who was poking at the fire with a stick. I notice her short sword she was carrying was well worn.

"Hey Raphtalia,"

"Yes?" She answered.

"Can I see your sword."

She took her sword off and handed it over to me. I took it and unsheathed it. To me it was more of a long knife, but for her it was the prefect size. I examined the blade with my finger, and it was sharp, but the grip was worn out. It was made from leather and was nothing fancy. it was starting to crack and dry out.

"What's wrong," She asked.

"I notice that you don't have a good grip on your sword. That's because the grip is basically done on."

"So, we have to go buy a new sword," Naofumi asked. He was always concerned about money back home and I see that has changed here.

"No, just give me a second and pass me my bag over there."

He passed me my bag. I open it and dug around until I found a long leather strip.

I took a rock and bashed the sword pommel off. I unwrapped the old leather off the sword and tossed it into the fire. I wrapped the new one on making sure it was tight and secured and reconnect the pommel and locked it into place. I sheathed it and hand it back to her.

"Here, that should help with your grip with the sword."

"Thank you," she said inspecting the new grip.

"Where did you learn to do that," Naofumi asked

"This, this I nothing fancy but after being here for a year, you learn a lot of new skills."

We finished up cooking the fish and ate our breakfast. We began to pack up the camp when I realized that I still have not been add to their party.

"Hey, aren't you going to add me to your party?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to do that," he said before sending me an invite to his party. I accepted it and I saw both Raphtalia and Naofumi level. Naofumi was level 19 well Raphtalia was level 17. This surprised me because he was leveling way faster than I was when I first got here. It took me one year to get to level 27 and he was more than half of that in only a few weeks.

"Well you're not so far from my level. I thought you would be lower."

"And I thought you would be higher. Why is your level so low?"

Low, I thought I was pretty high for my level.

"It's complicated, but what have you been doing to level so quickly."

"I've just been killing monsters, that's all. I thought I was leveling up at a normal pace."

Weird. It didn't seem right that he was leveling that fast. Maybe it had something to do with his shield.

"So, what is your plan?" He asked.

"Well first, I want to see how you two fight then we will go from there."

We went off to go do some leveling, I pay close attention to the way Raphtalia was fighting. Her and Naofumi had a system, he would hold down the target and she would attack. This worked fine for smaller monster but when we get to the tougher ones, well it may not work so well.

Raphtalia was also not holding the sword correctly. The way she was holding it worked, but it looked very clumsily. It is almost like Naofumi just gave her that sword to fight with and didn't train her how to use it, but that is properly what happen because Naofumi properly didn't know how to use one either.

The one other thing I notice was the amount of XP I was getting from just kill small monster. After I was added to his party, I noticed I was getting more then six time the amount of XP then I would be getting if I was alone. Nothing we attack was even close to difficult for me. We killed a bunch of balloon monsters as well as a few egg ones too.

We took a break for a bit. It had been a few hours since breakfast. I was using a wet stone to sharpen my sword well Naofumi was focusing on making medicine with herbs we have collected this morning. It seemed he had a thing for making medicine. I guess that was his way to make money. The one thing that felt odd was we didn't talk like we use to back at home. Back on earth, we could never stop talk but now he was quiet and cold which made it feel awkward traveling with him.

It also didn't help that Raphtalia didn't talk much either. If I was in her position, I would be scared, but I must give her credit, she didn't show it. She follows Naofumi orders without disobeying him. I know most slaves have slave crest that prevent them for disobey orders, so I wasn't sure if it was because of her slave crest or she actual trusted him.

I then remember something I wanted to show her. If she is going to use a sword, she should learn how to hold it right.

"Hey Raphtalia, come here," I asked her.

She came over to where I was sitting.

"Yes?" she asked. I got up onto one knee.

"Draw your sword."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Just draw, I'm going to show you how you should position your hands."

She drew her sword.

"Here, put you right hand at the top end of the grip and you left towards the end close to the pommel."

"Pommel?"

"Yeah, that round thing at the end."

She moved her hands to where I told her to put them.

"Like this?"

"Yes, that should give you a better grip on the sword and make it harder to get knocked out of your hands."

I drew my sword. My sword wasn't made with normal steel but with material call black steel. Unlike normal steel which silver and shiny, black steel gave my blade a dark look with a little bit of blue shine. I was never into chrome or anything shiny. That's why I went out of my way to have my sword made with black steel.

"I want you to attack me."

"What!" She said shock at what I was asking.

"Just attack me, I will block it."

I ready myself.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nod. "Go."

She attacked me and I blocked her, I underestimated her attack power a bit. For her size, she was very strong in her attacks and was using what I taught her properly just increased them a bit.

She repeated and again.

"Alright, I think you got the hang of this," I said as I sheathed my sword.

"Wow that is so much easier,"

"I figure you would be using a bow or a crossbow," Naofumi said still focusing on his herbs.

Every game I ever played, I always went with the class that had range attacks like hunter or ranger.

"My sword is for close up," I said and took my revolver out of my holster and held it up, "this is for range."

"Only you could find the only gun in this world,"

"Ha, no. they are not common in this country," I said. I look over at Raphtalia who was eyeing my gun like she has seen it before.

I holstered and hid it with my cloak.

"Alright, lets get back to it," I said, and we went back to leveling.

* * *

We did a bit more leveling and then went back to Rylute village for lunch. Well they head off to the inn, I went to the town hall to speak with the Governor.

I walked in and an older lady greeted behind a desk.

"Welcome, have you come to see the Governor," She asked.

"Yes, is he in?"

"He in his office. Go right in." she said pointing to a door to her right. I opened the door and went through. There was an old man sitting at a desk looking over some papers. He was thin and had white hair and a beard and seemed to be a much older fella. In front of his desk were two guest chairs. There was bookcase and shelfs that surround the room with books, rolled up scroll and other knickknacks.

"Hello traveler," He said as he looked up at me.

"Good day Governor."

"Not many travelers come to my village these days. What brings you here," he said as he went back to reading the papers that was on his desk.

I walked over to his desk and grabbed a seat in one of the guest chairs.

"Well, I was passing through, but I see that you have a monster problem."

He then looked back up at me put his whole focus on me.

"You mean the mine?"

I nodded.

"I sent word to the King but no word yet. I was hoping he would have sent us one of the heroes by now."

"Black Cerberus are really problem if they are not dealt with soon. Your village could be overrun if left unchecked. I'm actually surprised it didn't already happen."

"Yeah, well I have done everything I can. I just don't have the manpower to go in and clear out and it seems the King could care less about us," He responded by hitting his hand on his desk. His old face tightened with anger at my comment.

"Would you happen to have a map of the mine?"

"Why?"

"Well, I know some people that would be willing to clear it, but it would nice not to be going in blind."

"No, I refused to be responsible for sending you and whatever friends you have to their deaths." He then paused for a second, "But you look different. You look like some that has seen his fair share of combat," He got up and walked over to a bookcase that had a bunch of rolled up maps. He looked around and then pulled one off. He came back with it and had a seat.

"This is the most recent map I have of the mine." He told me as he handed it to me. I took it from him.

"Thanks, this will help a lot."

"If you do this, we will be in your debt and there will surely be pay for this."

I got up from my chair and held my hand to shake his.

"Thanks Governor, this will help a lot."

"If you do this, I'll be the one thanking you," he said as he shaked my hand.

I left the townhall and went to the inn and found Raphtalia and Naofumi who had just finished eating lunch.

"Where did you go?" Naofumi asked.

"I went to get this," I said unrolling the map of the mine and placing on the table. I used both Naofumi and Raphtalia glasses they were using to drink from and placed on each side of the map to keep it from rolling up.

"This is a map of mine," From the look of the map, it seems to be one long mine tunnel. There were two caverns on the map. The first one was the one from yesterday which was not even one third of the way in well the last one was at the very end of the mine.

"Well, it a big mine," He said.

"Yeah, explain why we only found on when you were there yesterday. The rest must be closer to the end of the mine. That would also include the Alpha and Beta."

"So, what is your plan. It seems you have this all planed out."

"Well kind of, the smaller ones should be easy to kill but the Alpha and Beta will be the challenge."

Just then the map rolled up all of the sudden causing Naofumi glass getting knocked off the table and on to the floor. I looked over at Raphtalia who was holding here glass with a shocked look on her face.

"Sorry, I just wanted a drink." She apologizes.

I smirked a bit.

"It alright," Naofumi said patting her head.

I took the map and put it in my messenger bag

"So, did he talk about payment?" he asked me.

"Yes, but didn't say how much." I respond kind of disappoint that all he cares about was the payment.

"Hope he doesn't cheap us on this," He said as he got up from his seat.

"So, are you going to join us for some more leveling?" Naofumi asked me.

"You guys go out and level, I'm going to have some lunch and think of a plan."

This would give them a chance for them to catch up to my level.

The both of them took off and I went to bar counter were Eve was cleaning the counter with a rag.

"I met your mother this morning," I said as I took a seat on the stool.

"She told me. I'm surprised your sticking around town."

"Yeah well, something came up."

"Well do you want some lunch? I can make you a sandwich."

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks."

"I will be right back," she said a took off for the kitchen.

I took the map out of the mine and unrolled it on counter holding it opened. The mine was just one way in and out which was a good and bad. We attacked mid-day it was very unlikely we would be attack from behind, but we would be corner them and a cornered beast can make them very unpredictable.

Just then Eve returned with a sandwich on a plate. She placed it on the counter.

"Mom told me to tell you that the sandwich is on the house."

"Thanks, I said taking a bite out of it."

"What's that," she asked pointing to the map of the mine.

"It's a map of the mine, I got it from the Governor."

"Yeah but the mine is infested by monster."

"I know, I plan on clear it with a few other people."

"Really!" She said with excitement.

"Yeah, but they problem is that the monsters are nocturnal and have excellent eyesight in the dark, but they are practical blinded by any light."

"So why don't you bring the light with you."

"I don't know any light magic let alone any magic at all and a simple torch won't be enough," I told her, but something caught my eyes. There was a shelf of hard liquor behind her.

"What is the hardest liquor you have," I asked her and she gave me a weird look.

"Why, don't you think it's a little early for a drink?"

"No, not what I meant. I have an idea, but I need some really strong liquor."

* * *

I walked into the local trading shop. There was a bald short chumpy man behind the counter.

"Welcome to my shop traveler. What can I do for you?"

"Good day, I'm looking for the strongest liquor you have,"

"Oh, looking to get wasted tonight."

Why does everyone think I'm looking for a drink.

"Not exactly. I also need some cloth and a few empty bottles."

He smirked at me after hearing that.

"I see what you are plan on doing, give me a second" he went into the back room and came out with what looked like a one-gallon jug with three XXX on it.

"This is the towns local moonshine, very power stuff. Most of the time I use it to wash paint of my work bench, but I won't drink it if you like living."

I took the cork out of the top and took a sniff of it. The smell instantly started burning the inside of my nose and moved away.

"This will do, what about some empty bottles and cloth."

He went to a shelf and took off a crate of twelve empty bottles and placed them next to the moonshine and then took a stack of cloth out from under the table.

"This should do for you," He said.

I look a bottle and examined it. It resembled a Jack Daniel bottle from back home.

"I'll take it. How much?"

"25 silver."

I hand him 25 silver and took my stuff.

"Thanks for the supplies," I thanked as I made my way to the door.

"Pleasure doing business."

I head back to the inn and to my room. I began to transfer the moonshine into one of the empty bottles. I filled the bottle about two thirds the way up. Then ripped a piece of cloth and stuffed it in the neck of the bottle. I held the finished product up and examined it.

**Molotov Created**

I repeated the prosses five more times till I ran out of moonshine. This left me with 6 molotovs which I wasn't sure if it would be enough for the fight, but I wasn't sure what to expect. I decide to head down to the tavern to get a beer since it was almost evening.

I left my room and walked by Naofumi and Raphtalia room and notice that their door was open. I peeked in and notice that Naofumi was working on his compounds and was too focused to notice me at the door, so I continued down the hall and down the stairs.

I found Mrs. Lyons and Eve downstairs. I notice it was a little bit busier in the inn then the last few nights. There were four men sitting at a table eating and drinking which caught my eye. If I was correct, they were traders passing through village tonight.

"Mr. Mills, how are you tonight?" Mrs. Lyons greeted me behind the counter.

"Good, how about you?" I responded.

"Alright, Eve tells me you are thinking about clear the mine."

"Yeah, think about doing it..." I said but stop when I heard some commotion outside.

"Get out of here you demi human!" I heard some yell outside of the inn.

"Something going on outside," Mrs. Lyons said.

"I sound like a little kid," Eve added.

"I'm going to go check it out," I said and got up and walked outside and found Raphtalia and two other kids.

"Give us that ball demi human," one of them said as he snatched the ball for Raphtalia and the other pushed her to the ground. This was common with demi human because they were seen as second class citizens.

"Hey, she even has a sword," the other kid said as he was about to take it.

"That's enough," I yelled out at them and walk over to them, "You better give that ball back and apologize to her,"

"Yeah, and how are you going to make me do that," the one with the ball said with a smile think he was tough. He was about 10 or 11 and I didn't recognize him as one of the kids I have seen around the village last few days.

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face Raphtalia.

"I'm only going to say it once," I said but he remained silence, so I slow started to squeeze his shoulder hard and hard. At first, he tried to tough it out, then he started to feel the pain.

"Ow ow, fine. Here." He said and hand back the ball to Raphtalia, "I'm sorry."

Just as he said that the other kid came out of nowhere with a pocketknife and tried to stab me in the side but with my other hand, I grabbed his arm and squeezed it until he dropped it to the ground. I then shoved them to the ground. They both got up.

"I'm getting my dad, he will beat the shit out of you," the one that original stole the ball said.

"I'll get my too," the other one said. One took off into the inn well the other one took off down the street.

I wonder were this is going to led too.

"You alright," I asked Raphtalia helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, thank you."

"How about we go find somewhere else to play with your ball," I asked her with a smile.

She agreed with a smile.

We head over to one of the grass field that was close to inn. I grabbed two sticks and stuck them in the ground making a temporary soccer net.

"Back home, this game is called soccer. Basically, this is the net and you are trying to kick the ball between the sticks well I try and block."

"Oh, I played this game back at my village."

She tried to kick it pass me in, but I manage to block it every time.

"Raphtalia, if you manage to score a goal. I will buy you whatever dessert you want at the inn."

"You're on."

This instantly increased the power of her kicks. I manage to block a few more until she got one pass me.

"Ha ha," she cheered at her success.

This brought back memories of my old life when I was in the military. There were time when we on tours in foreign countries and I found myself play with local children in my off time. It was away for me to deal with stress of war. Even though it only made me forget about for only a second.

"Well I guess I owe you a dessert," I said walking over patting her head like Naofumi did earlier. Even though I have known her for only a day. I saw her kind of like a little sister. It was weird but I cared about her. I never really saw a deference between demi humans and humans. In my eyes, they were just people.

"Hey you!" I heard someone call out behind me.

I turned around to see six men and the two kids from earlier standing there, both with a big smile on their face. I recognized four of the guys from the inn but the other two I didn't.

"I'm going to give you one chance to have your demi human there give her ball to my kid and we won't have a problem," One of them yelled out who seem to be the leader of the gang. He was well buffed person at my best guess he was about twice my weight. It was hard to tell if it was muscle or fat.

Were they really going to fight over a ball? I looked at Raphtalia who was shock at what was going on and preparing to give up her ball.

Although it would be a lot easier to give up the ball, I wasn't about to let someone walk right over me. I took my hand and moved her behind me.

"Bad choice my friend," He said as him and his gang walked over.

"It won't be a fair fight for you," I responded.

"It six on one," another one of them said.

"That's my point, you should have brought more guys."

"Enough of this," the leader said and took a swing at my face with his fist. I dodged it and upper cut him in the chin. I grabbed his shirt and punched him in the face a few more times making his face bloody. Just then, I notice one of his buddies coming at me, I turned and threw the leader at him sending both of them to the ground. Another one took a swing, but I stopped it by grabbing his arm. I kicked him in the leg sending him to knee and upper cut him in chin sending him to the ground.

"Three down," I told the remaining three. They looked at one another and nodded pulling out knifes from their pockets.

They always got bring knifes to a fist fight. The three of them ran at me. One tied to stab me in the head but grabbed his arm and pulled it down stabbing him in the leg with his own knife. The other two stopped in their tracks realizing, they didn't stand a chance. The both of them took off run. Smart choice.

Just then I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head and sending me to the ground. I tried to get up, but I got kicked in the stomach knocking the wind out of me and sending me back to the ground. I looked to see leader above me looking right back down. His face was bloody, but he had a big smile on his face. He kneeled down onto my chest pining me to the ground. He punched me in the face and then began to choke me.

"You're a tough one, I'll give you that but now you are going to die," the leader said as he chocks me.

He was holding me down and I tried to break free with no luck. I was starting to black out when all the sudden his grip loosened.

"You damn demi human," He yell. It seemed that Raphtalia stabbed him in the back with her sword not seriously injuring him but enough for him to loosen his grip.

I used this opportunity and punched him in the face which knocked a tooth out. He rolled off me and I got up. The other remaining three man seemed to recover and where now moving on us like a pack of wolves prepping to finish their prey off.

I could continue fight but now they were focus on also Raphtalia. I took my revolver out and fired a shot in the air and then aimed it at them moving from guy to guy.

"I've had enough of you guys," I said and cocked the hammer back on it, "Just walk away now or I'll put a bullet in each of you heads.

"Those are the guys who ran out on their bill," I heard a familiar voice yell out. I looked to see Eve and a few castle knights run over toward us.

I don't know if I should be happy to see castle knights or to be scared.

The three man ran off leaving their leader. He tried to get up, but I put my foot on top of him forcing him back down to the ground

Eve and castle knights approached us. I holster my revolver but left the hammer cocked just in case.

There were four knights, one of them looked like he was in his 30 and had a few scars on his face. The other three where young around 16 or 17 which I was assume they were recruits.

"This is the man?" the older guard asked her as he pointed at me.

"No, that Mr. Mills, the one he has his foot on is the one. He owes me four silver for the food and drinks but ran out on his bill."

I took my foot off him and well two the other knights brought him to his feet. His face was bloody, but I saw fear in his eyes with the knights here.

"We will bring this scum back to the dungeon castle miss," The older guard said.

"Please no, I'll pay. I'll pay double, just let me go." he plead with them. It was at this time I notice that Raphtalia was hiding behind peeking out around my leg at the knights. I wasn't sure if she had a fear of them or not.

The guy dug around in his pocket and took out a small pouch of coins and gave it Eve.

"You two, escort him out of village," The older guard order his recruits, "If you show your face around her again, I'll make sure you end up in a jail cell. Now leave!"

Guy gave me one last look and then took off with knights escorting him out of the village.

"You good miss Eve," The older knight asked her.

"Yes, thank you. Mr. Mills are you ok," She asked me, handing me a white handkerchief.

I took it and used it to clean the blood from my face. It seemed that I cut my lower lip and also had a small gash above my eye but nothing serious.

"Yeah, been through worst," I responded.

"Taking on four guys all on you own. I don't know if you fool, courageous or whatever," The older knight asked me.

"Well it was supposed to be six but the other two took off in the middle of the fight."

"Say, now that I got a good look at you, I recognize you from somewhere?"

Think Alcatraz, think.

"Yeah, I think I recognize you too, I think I've seen you at one of tavern in Castle Town main street. What was it called, golden something… no I think it was silver...?"

"Oh, the Silver Dragon, yeah I go there with the boys all the time. Well we have to head back to Castle Town, Miss Eve, Mr. Mills take care now and if you're in the Silver Dragon anytime, I'll buy you a drink," He said and took off to with the other knight.

Thank you silver tongue. It has gotten me out of a few jams.

"What are knights doing in town?" I asked Eve. Since I been here, I have not seen on knight.

"They were training close by. Anyway, I got head back to the inn, thanks again Mr. Mills."

"No problem," I said, and she took off back to the inn.

I look down at Raphtalia who was looking at the blood on her sword still shook at the whole situation. I got down on one knee and looked at her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I…. I never attacked anyone before," She said still looking at the her sword. She attacked the guy but did not cut into the guy deep. Just enough to get him off me. It seemed that she was about to cry but I stopped her by putting my hand on her shoulder. She was young but has gone through so much already. I took her sword away.

"Raphtalia, if you didn't do what you did. I would have been killed," I said as I cleaned the blood off her sword with the handkerchief, "Thank you."

"But all this for a ball, Won't be just easier to just buy a new one."

"Yes," I said as I took her sword and sheathed it back on her side, "but If you don't fight the small battles, you will never be ready for when the big battle arrives."

I picked up her ball and handed it to her.

"Now come on, lets head back to the inn."

* * *

I was standing on the same balcony I talked to Naofumi the night before. I was smoking a cigar well admiring the view. The sun was set, and I was watching one after another house lights turn off as the village slowly went to sleep.

My lip hurt a bit and I tried my best to keep my cigar from touching the cut.

"Mind if I join you," I heard someone asked from the doorway. I turned around to see a well dress men in what looked like a black western suit. He was a much older gentleman probably in his early fifty's. He wore a black bowler hat with a red strip around the top.

"I kind of do," I responded going back to looking at the village. He walked over next to me. And whispered in my ear.

"Before you do anything stupid, look to your right at the barn's loft."

I looked over to see a figure in the barn loft. It was too dark to tell who it was, but it was clear he was aiming a rifle at me.

Shit.

"Now, Alcatraz Foxtrot. You're a hard man to find," he began, "I've been tracking you down since that train job you pulled back in Faubley."

I continued to smoke a cigar.

"If you plan on taking me in, you're a fool to think you and your sharpshooter there can."

"Allow me to introduce myself, Detective Agent Braden Williams of the Brinks agency."

Brink Agents, a private security and detective agency from Kingdom Faubley. Just my luck, bounty hunters.

"I saw your fight earlier this evening, I know I currently don't stand a chance against you right now."

"So why are you here, Detective Williams, it seems you have a brain?"

"Because you can lead me to a much bigger bounty. Blackjack Adams, it is my understanding you use to ride with him."

Blackjack Adam or his real name Adam Waters was the leader of a gang I was running with before the wave. He was a demi human who was slave in his younger days but manage to break free and now robs noble men across the continent.

"Well your right, but I haven't seen him since the first wave, so I don't know where he is or what he is up to these days."

"I'm sure you will be able to find him."

"Let me make this clear Detective Williams, I'm not going to give up my friend for my own skin."

"And let me make this clear as well, if you don't, I got no problem taking you back to Faubley whether I bring you in alive or if I have to drag your dead body back."

He then began to walk away.

"You got two weeks Mr. Foxtrot and we will be in touch. Hopefully you will have some information," he said and left me alone on the balcony. I looked over at the barn and notice the sharpshooter was gone.

I put my cigar out. What am I going to do, even if I knew where Adam was, there was no chance I was going to give him up even though we were currently not on the best of terms. Now do I make a run for it and leave Naofumi and Raphtalia on their own or do I stay with them put them at risk as well.

This is a tough choice.


	3. Chapter 3 Into the Mine

I was standing in the middle of a village. It was calm and the sun was setting in the sky giving the sky an orange tinge. There were houses, and other buildings surrounding me but not a soul in sight which gave the village the feel of abandonment. I turned and looked around, realizing I've been here before. I recognize the coastline, the ocean and the town hall, but it couldn't be. I began to walk down the street toward the town hall and noticed the green flag with what looked like a shield in the middle, flapping in the wind.

Why am back here, this village should have been destroyed in the wave.

Just then, the village instantly burst into flames. Smoke began to fill the air and I began to cough as I choked on the smoke.

I turned to see the flames began to build up behind me and I started to run from it. As I ran it felt like the flame behind began to grow more intensity like they were following me. I could barely see where I was going as the smoke began to grow more intense as I tried to get away. It burned my eyes like someone was rubbing sandpaper on the.

All of the sudden, I took a step and slipped off the edge of the cliff. I found myself plummeting towards ocean below. Just as I hit the water, I found myself laying in a bed. Looked around confused but realized I was in my room at the inn.

It was just a dream.

I could feel my heart was still pounding inside my chest and sweat was still forming on my face. This was not the first time I had that dream, but It had been awhile.

I turned and looked out the window. It was still dark outside, but I could see the horizon starting to bright up signaling dawn was near. I sat up and wiped the sweat from my face well I felt my heart begin to slow down.

If I were to leave now, no one would know till I was long gone from here. It is the perfect time to leave quietly.

I got up and began to gather my thing when I heard a voice whisper inside my head.

"_Loyalty"_

I paused what I was doing and stood there motionless at the word.

Loyalty, for the longest time that all that mattered to me in life but now, I didn't see much in it. My team, my brothers I fought with back when I was in special force were a world away. Malty and the King betrayed me making me the criminal I am today and when I decide to try and save a village and asked Adam to stand with me, he turned his back on me. In this world there was no such thing of loyalty.

Just then the sun broke the horizon and light began to fill the room and I felt the warmth of sun on my back of my neck.

That is when it hit me.

Naofumi, Raphtalia, they need me. If I walkout now, I'm walking out on them and that is not who I am. If I walk out on them, I'm no better than Adam.

I finished up gathered my gear and head downstairs. I wasn't leaving but I need some fresh air to think on how I am going to deal with Detective Williams when he come back. I could just kill him the next time a saw him, but they would just send another one after me and that wouldn't really be help my bounty over in Faubley. What I didn't get was how he was operating in Melromarc. Last time I check, it was illegal for them to operate here. That whole reason I was in Melromarc was to avoid them, yet here they are.

I head for the door when.

"Mr. Mills," Eve callout from the inn's kitchen

I smiled and walked over to the doorway to the kitchen and lend up against the frame.

"Eve, how are you doing this morning?" I asked with a smile.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Can't complain, beautiful morning."

"Well what are you up to right now this early in the morning?"

"Nothing really, just heading out to get some fresh air."

"Well, come join me for a cup of coffee. You look tired?"

I took a second to think. I was going to say no, but I could really go for a cup of coffee.

"Well, why not," I said and head into the kitchen and took a seat on a stool.

"I hope you don't mind if I prepare some of the inn's food for day well we talk."

"Not at all, do you need any help?"

"Nah, I should be fine," she said as she poured coffee from the kettle into a mug and passed it over.

"Thanks, are you sure you don't want a hand with anything? I feel kind of useless just sitting here." I asked again just to be polite.

"How about you just keep me company. I have done this a hundreds of time, but it nice to have someone to talk to for a change," she said as she proceeds to cut up some fruit with her back to me.

I took a sip of my coffee. Every time I've seen her, she was working in the inn, but I have never seen her outside enjoy her life. She was ether working in the inn or chasing done dine and dashers.

"Every time I see you, you are always working, how come?" I asked.

"Well, it's all that my family has. It's been passed down generation to generation, and one day it will be mine to pass down to my kids, whenever I decide to have some."

Guess this inn was her family's heritage in this world but if I were her, would be dyeing to go on an adventure somewhere and not stuck here with my mother and father.

"Hey, speaking of family, where is your father? I haven't met him yet," I asked. I met her mother but there was no sign of her father.

She paused what she was doing but kept her back to me.

"He ran the local blacksmithing shop here in town before…."

"Before?" I asked, but I had a strong feeling what she was going to say.

"Before he was killed in the wave."

And now I feel like a jerk for asking.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he was a great man."

She turned around to look at me, I could see she was emotional talking about it.

"He was. He was on one of his business travels purchasing supplies for his shop when the wave hit and was killed."

She then walked over to a shelf and took a book off it. She came over and took a seat on the stool next me and opened the book revealing it was a photo album. She flipped through a few pages until she found what she was looking for.

"That's him," she said pointing to a photo of man. The photo was in black and white, old and a little grainy. Her father was old, bald and wasn't smiling in the photo one bit. He looked like the type of man that you didn't haggle on the price in his shop. There was one thing that caught my attention was his eyes. It had seemed the Eve got her looks from her mother, but her navy blue eyes were definitely from her father no doubt.

"He looks like a great man. I don't think there was any haggling in his shop."

"Nope, it was either his price or the door," She responded with a bit of a chuckled.

"I can respect that, mind if I keep looking through?" I asked her.

"Go ahead," She responded as she got up and went back to chopping fruit like before.

I began to flip through the photo album, there were photos of what I assume was Eve back when she was child and a younger version of her mother and father. Flipping through made me think of what I missed in my childhood. I never had any of this.

"So, what about your family?" She asked me.

"What about them?" I said trying to play like I didn't know what she meant.

"What does your mother and father do?"

I remained silent and she got clue pretty quickly.

"I'm sorry," she apologies for asking.

"It alright, they passed a long time ago, when I was really young."

It never really hurt me when some asked about my parents but for some reason for the first time a felt like there was a hole in my heart, like there was something missing. Maybe it was because I was looking through this photo album showing me the happiness I missed in my childhood.

"Did you know them at all?" She asked.

"No, unfortunately not. I don't know if that has help me coup with their loss or not," just then I flipped to a photo of Eve and someone I recognized. It was that knight for the last night, I recognized him because of his scars on his face. They were standing together with his arm around her and they were both dressed up in fancy clothes with smiles on there faces, but not one of those fake smiles you do for photos, these were real.

"You and that knight from last night are quite close," I asked.

"What makes you say that," She said.

I turned the book and showed her the photo.

"Oh that. That photo is from a few years ago." She said as she walked over and took the album from me and paused for a moment as she looked at the photo.

"His name is Anthony Roy, known him since we were little kids. His family owns a farm just on the edge of the village. He was my best friend since childhood and soon was my boyfriend for the longest time until he joined up with the royal knights," She then closed the book and returned it onto the shelf she got it from.

"What happened?"

"Just, we drifted apart over time. He became a lieutenant and started to spend more time in Castle Town."

"That's unfortunate, you both looked like a happy couple in that photo,"

"Yeah," she signed a bit.

I took another sip of my coffee.

"Have you had someone in your love life, Mr. Mills," she asked.

"No one currently… but there was this one girl."

The very thought of her, I could feel the anger build up inside of me.

"Yeah, who was she?"

"Just some girl. She betrayed me and that it," I said as I could feel anger build up inside of me.

"Betrayed how?"

"I end up with innocent blood on my hands," I yell hitting my fist on the table causing it to shake.

Eve jumped a little at my sudden outburst. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Alcatraz, you are better than this.

"Sorry for my outburst their Eve, I don't know what came over me there," I apologized to her.

"I see that she has hurt you pretty hard."

"She was my first love and my last," I said and took a sip of my coffee, "The worst feeling in the world is knowing you've been used and lied to by someone you trusted."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'm guessing that you seek revenge on her."

"Of course, I do, but I rather not sink to her level when I can rise above. Anyways revenge is a fool's game anyways."

"Wise words," she said with a smile.

"I've seen firsthand what happens to someone who seeks revenge," I said as I took another sip of my coffee finishing it up.

"Hey, before I forget, who was the man you were talking to last night on the balcony? I saw you two chatting last night," Eve asked.

"Just someone looking for a friend of mine."

"He isn't from around here is he, those cloths and the weapons he carries?"

"He is from Faubley."

"Faubley, I always want to travel there. Have you been there?"

"Yes, it a beautiful county. The cities are little crowd from my taste, but the county is quite beautiful."

"Yeah but I heard there are a ton of dangerous outlaws out there that would kill anyone that looked at them the wrong way."

Before I could respond, Naofumi walked into the kitchen.

"I thought I heard you in here," he said to me.

"Yep, what up?"

"I thought we could go over the plan for today?"

"Sure, do you want to get some breakfast as we discuss it."

"Might as well," he said and left the kitchen.

I got up and Eve pulled me aside.

"Is that the Shield Hero?"

"Yep," I said as I made my way to the doorway

"The rapist like the King says he is?"

I stopped and turned to look her in the eye.

"Now just because the King says something doesn't make it true, it not the only lie that has ever come out of his mouth," I said and left the kitchen.

I took a seat at the table were Naofumi and Raphtalia were. Shortly after Eve came and took our orders for breakfast as well as refilling my cup of coffee. After she left, we began to discuss our plans for the mine.

"So, you think we are ready for this fight," Naofumi asked me.

"With you defending and Raphtalia and I attacking, we should be able to do this easily. This fight will be a piece of cake," I said and took a sip of my coffee.

Just then Eve came with our breakfast.

"Ok, we have the kid's breakfast," She said placing it in front of Raphtalia, "Steak and eggs," placing the plate in front of me, "and the cheapest breakfast we have," placing it in front Naofumi.

"Enjoy," she said and took off to the kitchen.

"You know I'm buy breakfast, you didn't have to get the cheapest meal. You could get something more flavorful."

I know he was cheap with money, but he could have gotten something a little more flavorful.

"Yeah, it wouldn't matter anyways," he responded as he picked up his fork. He then looked over at Raphtalia who was about to eat with her hands.

"Raphtalia, table manners."

"Right," she said quickly picking up a fork and knife and proceeding to eat her meal.

I proceed to eat my food as well as Naofumi.

"So, what time do you want to start this … dungeon," He asked me.

He was right, it felt like we were walking into a dungeon like the ones from back when I played World of Warcraft in my younger days. I still remember the first dungeon I ever did, Shadowfang Keep. This world truly did feel like a video game, but it was real life. Death was death.

"Noon, that should give us a few more hours to gather some more herbs and make a few potions for the fight," I told him.

"Sounds like a plan," he responded and took another sip of my coffees.

* * *

The sun was at the highest in the sky and we sat there making some last-minute preparations in front of the entrance of the mine. Naofumi and Raphtalia were prepare themselves for the fight well I was going through my bag. I had my molotovs I made yesterday stored in there.

"Hey Alcatraz, here," Naofumi said handing me three minor healing potions. He was still working on making a few more as some last minute preparations.

"Thanks, did you add Forest Cress like I said?" I asked.

"Yes, increased the effectiveness of them by a tiny bit," He smirked, "You know a lot of helpful tricks."

My alchemy, skill wasn't high, but I knew a few tricks on making basic potion and poisons in the field and how to get the most out of them. I was never big on making potions but if I had, to I would.

"Good, it's a trick I learned well traveling," I said put them in my bag when I notice a tiny vial at the bottom I didn't recognized. I took it out, it was a reddish semi clear liquid, Catalyst flower oil. I smirked and took a cloth out of my bag and unsheathed my sword. I popped the lid off the bottle and dripped half the bottle contains onto my blade and coated the oil into the blade with the cloth.

"What are you doing there Alcatraz," Raphtalia noticed what I was doing and came over and asked.

"Just some last minute preparations. You know, Naofumi and I should be able to handle this on our own if you want to stay behind were it will be safe," There was no way I was going to force a child to fight but it wasn't up to me really.

"No, I'm coming with you guys," She said smiling at me.

"Then pass me your sword," I said and stuck my hand.

"What's wrong with it this time," she said passing her sword over.

"Nothing, just oiling your blade," I said as I repeated the process on her blade.

"Oiling?"

"Yes, oiling your blade can help you gain an advantage in battle. Different blade oils can Increase damage, add fire or frost damage. The list is endless, I'll show you a few when this is all over."

"Sure," She said excited at that idea.

"This one should increase the damage done by this weapon a slight bit. Just make sure to clean the sword after or this stuff will eat right through the blade," I said handing it back to her. I then turned and looked at Naofumi.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Ready as I will ever be. You?"

"Nope, but what the hell, let's do this," I joked to him. He responded with a smirk and looked at Raphtalia.

"Raphtalia?"

"I'm ready, Master Naofumi,"

"Let's go then."

We entered the mine and lit the lantern that Eve kindly let me borrow for the inn. We made our way down the mine tunnel. Just like before the mine tunnel changed from wooden supports to rock. In no time we reached the first cavern and didn't even run in to one monster. I walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked over at the edge. I could see the bottom and the stream the flowed through. I also saw the remains of the bridge that I guess that was used to cross over to the other side of the cavern.

"Alright, now where too Alcatraz, we can't cross there," Naofumi said pointing at the at were the bridge use to be.

I got down on one knee. I notice a bunch of tracks leading down a path towards the bottom. When and doubt follow the tracks.

"This way," I said, and they followed behind me. We reached the bottom of the cavern and walked along the stream passing by the remains of the bridge. I looked ahead and notice some movement and immediately put my hand up giving the order to stop.

I could see five, no six pairs of red glowing eyes about twenty meters ahead of us. It was too dark to make up their bodies, but they were there, and they knew we were here.

"Get ready," I said as I put the lantern down.

"How many?" Naofumi asked as he and Raphtalia got ready.

"Three at least," I said as I took one of my molotov out and my lighter, "Come on, we need to get a little closer."

We began to walk closer to the monster and that when they began to growl.

"On my go, we attack," I said as I lit the cloth of the Molotov with my lighter.

"Ready, GO!" I yelled and through the molotov at one of the Black Cerberus, the molotov broke upon impacted cover one of the black cerberus in flames. It let out a cry as the flames began to burn it body. This instantly brighten the surrounding area revealing the other two black cerberus.

**Black Cerberus Pup**

**Level 10**

They were small and low level, so this was going to easy. The one hit by the molotov collapsed to the ground and began to die as the fire burned across his body. The two remaining black cerberusconfused and disoriented by the light began to retreat back into the darkness. I unsheathed my sword and got ready.

"Raphtalia and Naofumi you two take the one on left, I'll take the one on right," I said as I ran at one of beast, well they engaged the other one. With the swing of my blade, I cut both black cerberusheads off killing it. I looked over to see how Raphtalia and Naofumi and saw that they had also killed their target with ease.

The fire from the molotov began to die out, I walked over to the burnt up monster and stabbed it in the chest making sure it was dead. It didn't react at all.

"You're the man with many tricks," Naofumi said.

I looked behind them and noticed some movement on the ledge right above him.

"Behind you!" I yelled out and he turned to block an attack from another black cerberus. This one was much bigger than the other three. He was blocking the creature from taking a bit out of him with his shield.

**Black Cerberus **

**Level 20**

"Hang on," Raphtalia yelled as she ran over and jumped at the creature stabbed the beast in one of its heads Just before it could react, I took my revolver out and shot it in the other head killing it.

"Are you ok Master Naofumi?" She said run over to his side.

"Yes, they are sneaky bastards."

He was right, they had high stealth and could easily sneak up on us if we let our guard down.

I went over and picked up the lantern.

"Come on, let's get to higher ground, there a lot of place for an ambush down here."

We made or way across the stream and back up the cliff. We final were able to continue down the tunnel toward the second cavern. We faced a few more level 20 black cerberus but made quick work of them. As soon as we knew it, we had entered the second cavern.

This cavern was much darker than the first. It still had some sunlight coming through cracks and holes in the roof, but it was missing gem that help reflect the light like the first cavern. I notice that this cavern had a cliff to the right. I walked over to the cliff and looked down. It was too dark, and I couldn't see the bottom so took a rock and tossed it over the edge and listen for a few seconds but didn't hear it hit anything. If there was a bottom, it was far, far down.

"Better not fall, it a long way to the bottom," I told them.

Just then I began to hear large footsteps slowly coming our way from the back of the cavern.

"Something is coming, something big," Naofumi said looking at me unsure.

"Yep, get ready," I told them as I took a molotov out and lit the cloth. Just then, two pairs of blood red eyes appear on the other side of the cavern looking at us. As the footstep got closer, the eyes grew. I could feel my heart ponding in my chest as the outline of the creature started to become clear. It was twice the size then the last few we faced.

**Black Cerberus (Beta) **

**Level 27**

It was the same level as me and I felt a bit of relive come over me.

"It's so big," Raphtalia said shock at the sheer size of it.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall," I smirked.

"Ok, I'll cover you two well you guys kill. If this goes south, we bail, right?"

"Yeah, but that won't be happening," I said as I through the molotov at the Beta. It broke on impact and splashed flaming liquid onto the beast's body burning it. This shocked the Beta and it let out a cry as it took a step back well the flaming liquid burned its skin. I lit another molotov and through it at it, hitting one of its heads and engulfing it into flames just as the other flames began to die out. This enrage it and it began to charge at us.

Naofumi ran at Beta. The beast tried to take a swing at him with its paw but Naofumi managed to block it with his shield. The sheer power of it attack would have been enough to one shot me so there was no fooling around. The flames from the second molotov began to die out and it seemed that the head was no longer alive. It just sung around lifeless.

"AAAAHHHH, I can't hold this thing for long," He said as he struggled to hold it in place.

We are going to have to kill this thing and fast, I could tell he was struggling to hold it back. I had underestimated the power this beast holds. We would have to kill it smart and quick and that's when an idea came to me.

"Right, Raphtalia come on, I have an idea," I told her, and we ran over to the side of the creature well it was busy focusing on Naofumi.

"Ok Raphtalia, I'll give you boost up there. Once you get up there, go for the head."

"What!"

"Guys, whatever you are planning, hurry up and do it!" Naofumi yell as the it kept pushing on his shield.

"It's the only way to kill it quick. Stab the head where the brain should be. With any luck, that would be a kill shot," she had a very unsure face at the whole idea. She looked over at Naofumi and then me and nodded in agreeance with my plan. I gave her a boosted up on the creatures back and she started to make her way toward the head. As she did that, I went over and stab my blade in the creature's paw that Naofumi was holding back with his shield. This cause the Beta cry out in pain and took a step back.

"Thanks," He said.

"No problem, but we aren't out of the woods yet," I said as I noticed three smaller black cerberus trying to flack us from the side. I took my revolver and fired the five remaining shots in the cylinder killing two of them and sending the other one retreating back.

I reloaded my revolver and looked over at the Beta. Raphtalia was climbing up the Beta's neck. It swung back and forth as it tried to knock her off, but she held on tight. She managed to make it onto the top of the neck and dug her sword straight into the back of Beta skull.

The Beta let out a roar and began to stumble. Raphtalia began to lose her grip. I bolt over and dive just in time to catching her before she hit the ground. I slid on the ground for a bit final came to a stop. I then looked back at the Beta just in time to see it collapsed to the ground. It let out one more whimper as it died, and its body became lifeless.

**1080 XP**

"Nice job Raphtalia," I said as I got up. I walked over to the Beta and took Raphtalia sword out of the Beta head and hand it back to her.

"That was quite a fight," Naofumi said as he came over.

I looked down the cavern and noticed many pairs of red glowing eyes looking at us. From what I counted, there were more than two dozen pairs looking at us.

"Um guys, I think we should go?" I said as I took a step back towards the exit when there was bloodcurdling roar coming from behind us.

"What was that," Raphtalia.

"Whatever it is, its big," Naofumi add.

"That's the Alpha. I don't think we will be leaving anytime soon," I said as I hear loud footstep slowly coming from behind. Each step got louder as it got closer. It had seemed that the hunters have become the hunted.

We back up from the exit and into the center of the cavern. We were surrounded and or only exit was now blocked.

Just then the Alpha appeared. It was a little bit bigger then then the Beta. The first thing that I noticed that set it aside from rest of the black cerberus was that its eyes. They were colorless and didn't glow at all.

**Black Cerberus (Alpha) **

**Level ?**

What, I can't see the level? The Alpha level must be a much higher than my level. There is no way we can fight this thing on our own.

"Alcatraz?" Naofumi said most likely noticing it too.

"Yeah I know," this is suicide if we even try to fight this.

"What do we do?" Naofumi asked.

"Just hold, they haven't attacked yet." There is a reason for that, the pack could have easily over ran us by now, but they remained where they were.

It let out a growl and the pack behind us began to back away.

"There retreating," Raphtalia said.

He wanted the pleasure of killing us himself.

"Yeah, he pissed off that we killed his mate," I said as I took a molotov out and lit it, "Once it disoriented by the light, we run."

They both agree and I throw the molotov at it hitting it in one of it heads. It didn't even flinch at the fire and just stood there not even being effect by the fire and light.

"Um Alcatraz," Naofumi said.

It's blind and too high of level for the molotov to have any effect on it.

"Yeah I know."

Just then, it let out a roar and charge at us.

"Look out," I said, they dived right, and I dive left and end up getting knocked as the Alpha hit us causing me to roll on the ground until my back hit a crate.

I slow came to my sense. I looked around and realized that I would have rolled of the edge of the cliff if it hadn't been for this crate. I used it to help get me to my knees when I realized the top of it was loosen off and looked inside to find it was full of dynamite.

"Alcatraz, come on," I heard Naofumi call out. The Alpha was slowly walking toward them and ready to finish them off.

I smirked, let's hope this works because I don't have anything else.

I took my revolver out and fired two shots at one of the Alpha heads. The bullets just bounced off having no effect, but he turned too looked at me like he could see me. I felt the hairs on my back of my neck stick up. He began to walk towards me preparing to charge.

"Come on Alcatraz!" Naofumi called out.

"Alcatraz!" Raphtalia cried my name.

I fired three more shot at the Alpha and that when it charged at me. Just when he was halfway towards me, I charged at him, drawing my sword. Just before he could attack me, I slid between it legs and cut into its front right leg and back but end up getting my sword knocked out of my hands.

I got up and saw the Alpha was now next to the crate of dynamite. He just stood there, staring back at me preparing to charge at me once more.

Just where I want you.

"Come on Alcatraz, now our chance to run,"

Even if we run, he would catch use before we even got out of this cavern.

"Just one second," I said lighting the molotov.

"Alcatraz!"

I throw the molotov at the Alpha and just before it could hit the creature, I took my revolver out and…

Bang!

I shot the bottle and it doused the crate in fiery liquid.

"Great you missed. Like that was going to do anything at all, now come on."

"Just wait," I told him.

Any minute now and…

BOOM!

A huge fire ball lit the cavern up and fire engulfed the half the Alpha. I was launch back by the blast wave and hit the ground and rolled a few times till I stopped. I sat up and looked at the Alpha and realize that I blew off its right front leg as well as one of its heads. It let out a whine and then tumbled off the side of cliff. It let out a cry that slowly faded away as it fell into the darkness.

**1548 XP**

Naofumi and Raphtalia ran over to me.

"That was craziest thing I have ever seen," Naofumi said.

"Yeah, but it worked."

"Alcatraz, your leg," Raphtalia said pointing my leg. I hadn't notice till now but there was a piece of wood that must have broken off the crate and jabbed into my right leg. I didn't feel any pain yet but that must be because of the adrenaline from the fight.

Just then the remaining cerberus began to growl and close in on us, properly pissed off that we killed their leader. In my condition there was no way I could run.

"Guys run." I said as I began to reload my revolver.

"What?" Naofumi said shock at what I just said.

"Just…" before I could finish the top of the cavern started to shake and rumble and began cave in on the remain of the pack crushing and killing them. The dust settled reveling that the back of the cavern had caved in properly due to the explosion for the dynamite. This left us unscaved in the cave in and alone in the cavern.

"Well that was lucky," Raphtalia said surprise at what just happened.

"Yeah. No kidding kid," I couldn't believe our luck on that one. Just then I started to feel the pain in my leg. I took one of the healing potions Naofumi gave me earlier which numbed the pain a bit, but this wound needs more than just a minor healing potion.

Naofumi helped me to my feet and support me as I stood.

"Are you going to be alright," he asked.

"I should be fine, but maybe I should go see a doctor when we get back, let's just find my sword and get the hell out of here."

"Yeah, I would have liked to absorb those monsters but there now under a pile of rubble."

I was about to say a joke when R

"Um Alcatraz," Raphtalia said holding my sword, well what was left of it. Two thirds of the blade was broken off. She handed it to me, and I took it and examined it. My sword must have gotten caught up in the explosion blowing the end of the blade off.

"Was it expensive?" Naofumi asked.

"It wasn't cheap, custom made by a blacksmith in Castle Town," I said putting the remaining of my sword in my sheath.

There was a sharp pain in my leg, and which caused me to tumble. Naofumi mange to catch me before I fell to the ground.

"We got to get you to a doctor, come on," Naofumi said helping me walk.

We made our way back through the tunnel toward the entrance.

"You were right, we made some good XP," Naofumi told.

He was right, I was now level 29, Raphtalia was level 25 and Naofumi was level 24. Although the Alpha was a lot higher level then I though, we did defeat even though luck was on our side for that fight.

"Yeah but I think we should have level up a bit more before we had gone in there,"

We made our way out of the mine and started to head back toward the inn. The sun was still up and by the look of it, dusk was still a few hours away.

We walked into the inn and Mrs. Lyon was there to greet us.

"Mr. Mills, what happened?" She said as she came over.

"Playing with dynamite," I joked with her.

"Get him upstairs, I'll send for a doctor" She told Naofumi.

"EVE!" she then callout, "Go get Doc Garrett."  
Eve came down the stairs and was shocked to see me injured.

"Mr. Mills your leg," she said but before I could respond her mother was quicker.

"I think he know about his leg. Now hurry and go get Doc Garrett."

"Right," She said and took off out of the inn.

"Get him up to his room, I'll send Doc Garrett up there when he gets here," Mrs. Lyons said.

* * *

Some time went by and the doc came and bandage my leg up. I was lying there examining what was left of my sword. I've had this sword for such a long time it was a shame that it final has met its end.

All the sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I yelled out and the door open and eve came in.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked. She was holding a tray with carrying something with a cloth over it.

"Not at all," I told her. She came in, shutting the door behind her and took a seat on the bed place the tray next to her.

"How is your leg?" She asked taking her hand and examining the bandage.

"Well better than my sword," I responded holding up the remains of my sword, "Doc removed the shrapnel and bandaged it up. Should be heal up in a few days."

Back on earth, wound like this would take months for it to heal but, in the world, it only looks a few days.

She continued to examine the bandage when all the sudden I jerked in pain when she accidently touched a tender spot of the wound.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure the dressing was tight" she cried quickly removing her hands away from the bandage.

"It alright, still a few tender spots,"

"That's why I brought you this for the pain." She said taking the cloth off the tray reveling a bottle of liquor.

"What do you have there?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself," she said and passed me the bottle. I couldn't read this world language very well. I knew a few words but not much so I couldn't read the label of bottle but recognized it to be Eastern Harvest Mountains Faubch.

Faubch was basically scotch like back home. Like scotch, faubch was distilled in Faubley. From what I've been told Eastern Harvest Mountains was some of the more expensive distilleries out there and one bottle would cost an arm and a leg.

"Expensive stuff," I said handing the bottle back to her, "what the reason?"

"For your success in clearing the mine out."

"Were did you get the money to afford a bottle Eastern Harvest Mountains Faubch, aren't they like 6 gold for a bottle?"

"Yep, but this was given to me a long time ago as gift and I would like to share it with you," she responds and popped the cork off the bottle and began to fill the two glasses.

"Well if you insist then I guess I have no choice, it not like I can run away at this moment," I said as she handed me a glass.

"That the spirt," She said and held her glass up with a smile. I smiled back and held my up and at the same time we drank the faubch. It went down like the smoothest whisky I have ever had. Well I was enjoying it, Eve was making disgust face.

"Don't like it?" I asked her.

"I'm more into ales, hard liquor not my kind of taste but you know what, I feel like I'm going to have another," She said and began to fill her glass again, "Would you like another."

"Sure, why not," it wasn't every day I was drink expensive whiskey or faubch I should be calling it. I stuck my glass out and she began to fill it up once more.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as she finished filling up my glass.

"Sure."

"Why do you fight with the shield hero. Not only is he rapist but he also a slaver. And not only that, his slave is a child," she asked.

"Trust me, he is not a rapist. I won't believe a signal bit of trash that came out of the King's mouth."

"You don't like the King, do you."

"I'm not one for royalty and someone use his power for himself then for the people, let's just put it that way."

"And what about his slave."

"Raphtalia maybe his slave but I bet if she didn't have that slave crest on her, I'm sure she would still remain by his side. Let me ask you something, does she look like and ordinary slave, bruised up like she has been beaten to near death and cover in dirt like she has hasn't bathed in weeks."

"No, I guess your right but it's just odd that he has a child as slave fighting for him."

"Yep, I know. It is very odd but let me tell you, she is quite the fighter. She still needs to work on her sword skill bit more, but I bet she will surpass me in swordsmanship soon."

"Ok, but why do you fight by his side, there are three other more powerful heroes out there, he is the weakest one out of the four heroes. He can only defend and not attack."

"Yes, you maybe your right but have the other three heroes help out this town in anyway?"

She smirked.

"I guess you're right," she raised her glass, "To the Shield Hero."

"To the Shield hero" I said, and we clang glassed together and drank.

After that, we chat a bit more and had a few more drinks until I final dosed off.

* * *

The next morning, Naofumi and Raphtalia came to visit me in my room.

"So, we will be back in a few days," Naofumi said to me.

"Be safe out there, I will be here when you two return from you travels and hopeful, I will be back on my feet,"

"Well, I'll be looking from my share of the reward from clearing the mine when I get back,"

"Trust me, you will get. I'll go talk to the governor of this region once I'm able to walk again."

"Alright, Raphtalia we are head out," he said as he made his way out of the roam, leaving only me and Raphtalia.

"Raphtalia take care of him,"

"I will, and you rest up," she said with a smile.

"I will kid, see you when you two get back," I said as she took off out of my room after Naofumi. I wasn't sure if it was just me, but she seems a little taller and almost older than before or maybe that was the hangover.


End file.
